A Dark Future
by Crash2
Summary: 60 Years after the Evil Shenlongs were defeated, a saiyan similar to Goku is born his name is Kugo
1. Default Chapter

The hot cinders that once filled the air slowly landed on the shattered glass and twisted steel that shrouded Kugo's limp body. His left hand was hanging out with a torn up blue wristband on it. Yellow lightning began to strike around it and then a golden aura slowly erupted around it. The broken concrete and steel and glass began to rise into the air then they shot off in all directions. Baylee and Spender the other half-breeds began to feel the Kugo's power increase drastically. Atrox looked upon the 3 in amazement. Cray, Akaku and Nemesis cool also feel it. They were all mutants with amazing hidden power, if they knew it.. Baylee burst into a green aura and Spender into a white and they joined Kugo in the air and began to power up as well. Kugo had finally tapped into the powers of the Saiyan race. His human side had begun to take control until now. He stopped clenching his teeth and an evil grin appeared on his face. Atrox looked into their emerald eyes and began to float into the air.  
  
"Take care of the boys!" said Atrox as he put 2 fingers to his head and disappeared. "Well boys, just because they changed their hair doesn't mean we cant take them!" said Cray as they charged after the Super Saiyans. 


	2. 3 on 3 deathmatch

Nemesis laughed and charged after Spender. "Fool." said Spender as he took off his sunglasses and threw them into the air and stuck out his fist. Nemesis's eyes widened and stopped in front of Spender's fist. Spender could feel Nemesis's hot breath on his hands. Then Nemesis stared into Spender's palm and his head was blown off. Spender, his right hand still pointed out, caught his glasses and slowly slid them onto his face.  
  
Baylee blocked Akaku's elbow and his kick with his elbow. "God damn dude, Atrox is a horrible trainer." Baylee mocked as he kneed Akaku in to chin. Baylee appeared behind him and quickly moved his foot through Akaku's torso. Akaku fell to the ground in two pieces. Kugo and Cray were evenly matched. They could match each others attack. Kugo's aura suddenly appeared as Cray was about to slam his foot into Kugo's gut. The ground underneath Kugo began to crack and huge rocks began to rise. As the rocks began to reach Kugo's head the exploded. Cray's eyes widened as Kugo retracted his right arm and Cray's jaw was cracked as Kugo's fist met his face. Spender was behind Cray. His aura appeared and Spender round housed Cray towards Baylee. A golden aura appeared around him and he jack -hammered Cray's head in. Cray's limp corpse then fell to the ground and the 3 shot blasts at it.  
  
"God these fuckers are weak" said Baylee as he wiped the dirt off of his blue trench coat. "Hey man," said Kugo as he returned to his normal state "They're a lot weaker then Atrox so we're gonna need to become stronger.somehow" 


	3. A New Threat

A few years had passed since Atrox had disappeared and Baylee, Spender and Kugo had been training in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. All of them had reached the power level of a SS2 but they were missing one thing, anger. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" yelled Kugo as he squatted and his muscles nearly bulged out of the Saiyan Armor that he had been training in. The whole chamber trembled terribly as lightning joined Kugo's golden aura. He stuck his hands out horizontally and fired 2 huge blasts at Baylee and Spender. They put their arms in front of them and went Super Saiyan. The blasts stopped inches from their palms. They began to sweat as their muscles also bulged out like Kugo's and lighting struck around them.  
  
"RRRRRR..AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" both of them said as they through the blasts behind them.  
  
"DAMN DUDE!" said Baylee has he fell to his knees and reverted from Ultra Super Saiyan.  
  
"You said not to go easy, look at Spender, he didn't even break a sweat, you need to learn how to control the power, I know its tough but it'll be worth it." Said Kugo as he walked up to Baylee and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on brother," said Spender as he uncrossed his arms and reverted from Ultra Super Saiyan. "Let's get something to eat" After they were done eating the door opened and Dende looked in,  
  
"Time's up" he said as he motioned for them to come out. They grabbed their outfits and walked out the door.  
  
"GAH?! W, w, what's that power I'm sensing?!" said Kugo as he fell the ground and held the side of his head with both of his hands.  
  
"It's not atrox.it's gotta be that of a Saiyan!"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about Kugo?!" exclaimed Baylee as he turned around and stared down Kugo  
  
"I feel like I've sensed this before! When I was only about 13 or 14, only now it seems like it has ascended beyond USS, perhaps it is beyond, maybe it's," Baylee's and Spender's eyes widened as they slowly turned around and looked at Kugo. "You don't think its.a"  
  
"Yes, I do, a Super Saiyan 2!!!" "Even if it is," said Baylee as he through down his Saiyan Armor and slipped into his blue trench coat "We'll face it together" and went Super Saiyan. Kugo slowly stood up and as he a did a golden aura erupted around him. He grinned and said, "Let's do this!" Spender also went Super Saiyan and waved at Dende, "Thanks man, and stay safe"  
  
"Don't worry" said Dende as he gave Spender a thumbs up. Spender smiled and joined the others in the air. Kugo squinted and saw a golden aura about a mile away and stopped, "Ready guys?" they both nodded and all 3 of them began to go into Ultra. 


	4. Enter Boral

Borall put his sword back in his sheath and turned and saw the 3 golden auras. "I knew they'd come sooner or later" said Borall as an evil smirk appeared on his face.  
  
They saw the aura come closer and closer until and elbow slammed into the side of Spender's face shattering his jaw but more important.HIS SUNGLASSES!! Spender reverted from Ultra as he was slammed into the ground. He flew out of the smoke, "Who the hell do you think you are?" exclaimed Spender as he slowly flew towards Borall. "Me? Oh, right. Do you remember Brolly? Of course you do, anyways, he's one of my ancestors." Borall proudly said as he withdrew his sword and slashed Spender's side. Spender grabbed his side and yelled, "You son of a bitch!!!"  
  
"Tsk" said Borall as he flipped the sword upside down and slammed the bottom of the handle of the sword into Spender's chin. While he soared in the air he let ago of his cut and blood flowed into the air along with the blood that came from his mouth. He landed about 60 feet away from Borall. He put his other hand on the sword and sped towards Spender's body. As he flew by Kugo and Baylee, he shot 2 blasts at them and they were slammed into the ground. Borall began to slowly land in front of Spender. He landed beside his body and jammed the sword into Spender's forehead. His eyes widened as he reverted from SS. Blood started to leak out of the scar. Then Borall pulled the sword through the rest of his body and blew it up. Baylee sensed his energy disappear and he rose out of his crater and his aura erupted around him. He sped towards Borall but he just stuck out his sword but before Baylee could stop his torso went through the sword like a hot knife through butter. Baylee stopped a few inches from the blade. He turned around to face the back of Borall, "You son of a bitch, you, y, you wont d, defeat Kugo" Baylee said as the top half of his body fell to the ground. Rocks began to rise from Kugo's crater. He slowly rose from the crater and he was looking out the ground. He slowly lifted his head and Borall store into his watery eyes. "You little fucker." The sky darkened and lightning flashed violently. He lifted his arms in a power up position and bent over backwards and screamed violently as lightning struck his body. He leaned forward and stood up straight and stuck his arms out horizontally and shot lightning out of them destroying the two levees that once stood there. The 4 strands of hair that once hung over Kugo's face flew up. He threw his head forward and only one strand fell down. 


End file.
